No Sad Beginnings
No Sad Beginnings is the series premiere of The Syndicate Anime. It aired simultaneously on networks worldwide (Canada, Japan, United States, and United Kingdom). In re-airs, this episode is cut down to two 24 minute episodes, named No Sad Beginnings Part I and No Sad Beginnings Part II. In this episode, we meet the newly formed Syndicate Japan as the new Japanese Anti-Hero Club terrorizes Tokyo. Synopsis At the Syndicate HQ in Elysium, John gets a call from Web and calls in Bagel and Wario. "Gentlemen..we got another mission..." "But we are between seasons! How does that work?" said Wario. John shrugged and looked at Wario like he was crazy. "Web called me. His house got blew up." Bagel and Wario laughed. "Again?!" John slapped them. "Yes..so we are going on a road trip." "To be the next contestant on The Price is Right?" said Wario. John sighed. "Stop making pop culture references! We are going to...Japan!" Bagel's face quickly transformed into the emoticon ':3'. "Yes! Now I can make a deal with TV Tokyo so my anime series can air!" John sighed. "The jets ready." said Nozus. "Thank you." said John. Anime Opening plays Narrator: Meanwhile..on the mother flipping Jet! John: We are only gonna be here for a couple of weeks, so we gotta make it count. Bagel runs out and runs to a random store and comes out with thousands of manga and anime DVDs. John looked at Bagel. "We are not on vacation!" Bagel shrugged. "Ugh finnnee!" Wario slowly stepped out. "Oh damn jet lag..." John chuckled. "Okay. Web should meet us here any minute now..." Web exits from a cab and looks at them. "Wario is sick, John is angry, and Bagel is being a otaku." "Pretty much.." said John. Web looks around. "We are not safe here..." John nods as Raio appears. Raio smirks and he cracks his neck. "Hello..Syndicate scum.." He stretches as he smiles. "Speechless, eh? I am the co leader of JAHC. I will be the one who kicks your puny asses." John grabs his gun as Bagel grabs his cane. "Ha..I mean no harm now..your still way too weak." "Why you..." Wario powers up and tries to punch Raio. Raio grabs Wario's hand and forces him back down to the ground and he scoffs. "Hm..I guess my time here is done." He teleports and Wario coughs up some blood. "T-that bastard!" John looks at them. "We need to find somewhere..fast!" to black Lights get turned on as Bagel heals Wario and Web sighs. "We met our match, John." John sighs as well. "Yeah..you know anybody here?" Web thinks. "Two people. Rei and Fiah. Rei is a marksman, and Fiah is a fire breather." John smiles. "Get them here ASAP." to black Rei is driving her Skyline in Tokyo as she stops at a garage and she gets out of her car and she walks in an elevator. She presses the "G007" button and she presses her thumb in a fingerprint reader and the door opens. Fiah is sitting down at his desk. John greets here. "Welcome." Rei smiles. "Thanks." She sits down and she looks at Web. Web looks at them. "Welcome to Syndicate. You two have been chosen to fight crime, mainly the Japanese Anti Hero Club, or JAHC for short. John, Bagel, and Wario are here for only a short time. So we got to train you guys right now." Rei smirks. "Can I bring in my friend then if we are only gonna be three people?" Web thinks. "Who is it?" Rei walks up to him. "His name..is Josh. He's my American friend who is living in Japan with me." Web nods. "Bring him in." Josh speeds on the highway as he goes on the exit to the underground garage headquarters. Josh arrives and he is welcomed by Rei. "Welcome, Josh." She hugs her and kisses him on the cheek. "T-thanks, Rei." Josh blushes as Web sighs. "Get a room if you guys are gonna do that." Josh looks at Web and back at Rei as he sits beside her and Web stands in front of all of them. "Training starts now." scenes of Rei shooting, Josh slashing, Fiah breathing fire with Rocky theme in the background; training montage lasts 45 seconds to black Rei breaths heavily as she clings onto Josh and Josh hugs her tight. John looks at them and looks back at Web. "I think they are ready." Bagel looks at all of them. "+1 support." Wario does the same. "+1 support." Web smiles. "Alright. You are all ready. Now...let's go fight!" Web, Fiah, and Bagel drive around Tokyo as Bagel sees all the nightlife. "I think I might stay a little longer than Wario and John." Web looks at Bagel. "Don't stay here too long." Bagel nods. "I know.." All of a sudden their car gets rammed from behind. A person in a mask in the drivers seat moves his steering wheel rabidly trying to get them off the road. "Web! Take the wheel!" Fiah gets in the backseat as the masked man shoots him and Fiah dodges and breaths fire, the masked man trying to avoid it. "HA! Do you think fire can defeat me?!" Bagel shrugged as he leaps to the van and hits the man with his cane as the masked man tries to swerve to get him off and bagel jumps back to the car. "FLOOR IT!" Web accelerates as Fiah breaths more fire and the masked man's mask burns off and Bagel takes a couple of pictures of his face as the unknown man drives away from them. "That was close.." said Web as he drives back to HQ and they rest up. "Today was a long day everybody." Web looks at everybody. "We gotta sleep. Tomorrow is a new day." to black ????: So you met them? Raio nods. "Yes. I damaged one of them..but I feel like they are getting stronger now." ????: Hmm..send Rack out tomorrow. She'll know what to do with them. Raio smirks. "I think Shin is a good match for them." ????: Ah..weaken them with our weakest..I hope that you are not making a big mistake with him. Raio: I'm not. I know what I'm doing.... to black again and credits role Category:TV-14 Category:Rated TV-14 Category:Chaossy Category:Episodes Category:The Syndicate Anime